Lista dei cibi e bevande
Questa è una lista di '' 'cibi e bevande' '' che fanno le apparenze e/o menzionati nella serie tv americana SpongeBob'. Nell'universo SpongeBob Per un elenco riguardante i cibi del Krusty Krab, vedi la Galley Grub. Galleria Regular.png|Sandwich di meduse creato daSpongeBob. Spongemund.jpg|SpongeBob mentre mangia un Sundae. Blu.png|Sandwich di meduse blu creato dalle meduse blu Cibi reali *'Mele' - apparse in "L'invasione delle pulci," "L'esame di guida," "L'abbronzatura," "Sostituti dei supereroi," "Identità perduta," "Scaredy Pants," "Party Pooper Pants," "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve," "SquidBob TentaclePants," and "Wormy." They are mentioned in "Dying for Pie," and "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm." *Bagguettes - In "Growth Spout." *Banane - In "Il fantasma del vicino," "Something Smells," Prehibernation Week," and "Funny Pants," "The Bully," and other episodes as a peel. *Boysenberries - In the comic for "Dying For Pie." *Bon-Bons - In "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" and "Good Neighbors." *Bran Flakes - In "Visto in tv." *Bran Muffin - menzionato in "Le due spie." *Pane *Brownies - In "Sei felice adesso?" *Focacce - apparse in diversi episodi *Burger *Burrito - menzionato in "Facce bloccate" e "Spongebob cerca lavoro." *Burro *Torta - apparsi in "Il nuovo Squiddi," "L'invasione delle pulci," "L'occhio nero," "Friend or Foe," "Grandma's Kisses," "I Had an Accident," "Good Neighbors," "No Free Rides," "Opposite Day," "Overbooked," "Squidville," "The Sponge Who Could Fly," "Waiting," "Party Pooper Pants," "Plankton!", "Pranks a Lot," "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired," "To Save a Squirrel," "Mooncation" e "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" It's mentioned in "Cephalopod Lodge," and "Graveyard Shift." *Candy Tires - In "Hello Bikini Bottom!" *Cappuccino *Carote - In "To Save A Squirrel," "Le Big Switch," "Sweet and Sour Squid," "SpongeBob You're Fired," "A Pal for Gary," (un giocattolo), "Hide and Then What Happens?", e "Demolition Doofus." *Casseruola - In "La visita." *Formaggio - Vari episodi *Torta di formaggio - Menzionato in "Spongebob e la grande onda." *Ciliege - In "Something Smells", e menzionato in "Dying for Pie" *Torta di ciliege - In "Il fantasma del vicino." *Pollo - Menzionato in "Alito puzzolente," seen in "Walking the Plankton." *Chili - In "Pest of the West " *Chocolate Bars - Appear in "Chocolate with Nuts" and "Life of Crime" *Chocolate Milk - In "Fear of a Krabby Patty" *Coconut milk - Mentioned by Sandy Cheeks in "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom". *Coffee - Various episodes, notably "Missing Identity" and "Krabby Land". *Cookies - appear in "Grandma's Kisses," "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Krusty Towers", and other episodes *Corn - In "Walking the Plankton" *Cotton Candy - appears in "Valentine's Day," "To Love a Patty," "Stuck in the Wringer, and "Sing a Song of Patrick" *Cracker - In "Growth Spout" *Croutons - Mentioned in "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom." *Cucumber - mentioned in "Squiditis", seen in "SpongeBob You're Fired". *Deviled Eggs - appear in "Have You Seen This Snail?" and "Party Pooper Pants". *Donuts - appear in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy," "Karate Island," "The Donut of Shame" and "Ghoul Fools." *Eggs - appears in "Le Big Switch." *Enchiladas - In "A Pal for Gary." *Fettuccine - In "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups." *Fish Sticks - Notable appearance in "The Fry Cook Games." *French Fries - appear in several episodes *Frosting - appears in "The Donut of Shame," "Blackened Sponge," "Whale of a Birthday," "No Weenies Allowed," and other episodes *Fruit Cake -In "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" and "Christmas Who?" *Fruit Danish - In "Spy Buddies." *Gingerbread Men - Appeared in "BlackJack" *Granola - Mentioned in "To Save a Squirrel." *Grapes - In "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" and "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups." *Gum - In "Gift of Gum", "Porous Pockets" and "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful". *Exploding Chewing Gum - In "Pranks a Lot." *Gummy fish - In "Ditchin'" *Gummy worms - In "Frozen Face-Off" *Ham - Mentioned in "The Great Patty Caper." *Hash Brown - In "Patrick's Staycation." *Hot Chocolate - In "Boating Buddies." *Hot Dogs - Mentioned in "The Chaperone"; appeared in "Walking Small","Krusty Dogs", Karate Star, and SpongeBob You're Fired. *Ice Cream - In several episodes *Iced tea - appears in "Tea at the Treedome." *Jello - appears in "That Sinking Feeling." *Jellybeans - In "Frozen Face-Off" and "F.U.N." *Juice - Various episodes *KelpShake - appeared in "Best Frenemies." *Ketchup - Appears in several episodes. *Latte - Mentioned in "A SquarePants Family Vacation" *Lemon - In "Walking the Plankton." *Lemonade - Mentioned in "Sailor Mouth" and "Glove World R.I.P.," appears in "The Great Patty Caper," "Survival of the Idiots," and "Lights, Camera, Pants!" (a video game). *Lettuce - Various episodes *Lima Beans - Appeared in "Krabby Land" and mentioned in "Fools in April" *Lime *Lollipops - In "Suds," "One Krabs Trash," and "Life of Crime." *Macaroni - In "The Inmates of Summer." *Marshmallows - In "The Camping Episode." *Mashed Potatoes *Mayo - Appears in several episodes *Meatballs - Mentioned in "The Main Drain" *Milk *Milkshake – The Krusty Krab is shown to serve a pink colored milkshake as appeared in "Ghoul Fools." It also appeared in "License to Milkshake" *Mustard - Appears in several episodes. *Nachos - In "Have You Seen This Snail?" *Nuts - appear in "Chimps Ahoy," "Chocolate with Nuts," "Porous Pockets," "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," "Something Smells," "Hello Bikini Bottom!" and "Squidtastic Voyage." Mentioned in "The Great Snail Race," I'm with Stupid," "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," "Pressure," "Sandy's Rocket," and "Valentine's Day." *Onions - In various episodes. *Onion Rings - In "No Nose Knows." *Oranges *Orange Juice *Pastries *Pancakes - In "Have You Seen This Snail?" *Peanuts *Peas - In "Texas" *Pepperoni *Pickles - Various episodes, most notably in "Pickles" *Pie *Pineapple *Pizza - Various episodes *Popcorn - Various episodes *Potatoes - Mentioned in "Fear of a Krabby Patty" *Potato Chips - Mentioned in Drive Thru, seen in "The Clash of Triton", *Potato Salad - In "Wishing You Well" and "No Weenies Allowed." *Pot pie - In "Karen 2.0" *Pretzels - In "Hello Bikini Bottom!" *Pumpernickel *Punch - In "The Chaperone" and "Party Pooper Pants." *Razzberries - Mentioned in "Dying for Pie" *Ribs - In "Wishing You Well" *Root Beer - Mentioned in "Plankton's Army" and seen in "The Slumber Party." *Roast Beef - Mentioned in "Something Smells." *Rye *Salad - Appeared in a few episodes including "Bossy Boots." *Sandwich *Sausage *Sesame seeds *Smoked Sausages - In "Club SpongeBob" *Soda - In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors," mentioned in "My Pretty Seahorse" and "Best Frenemies" *Soufflé - In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors." *Soup *Soy Bean - In "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom." *Spongecake - In "To Save A Squirrel" and "InSPONGEiac." *Stew *Stir Fry - In "Karen 2.0." *Sugarplum *Sundae - Appears in "Something Smells." *Syrup - In "Have You Seen This Snail?" *Tacos - Mentioned in "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" and seen in "SpongeBob You're Fired." *Tea *Tomatoes - Various episodes *Tuna *Toast - In "Krabby Land" and "Pranks a Lot." *Volcano Sauce - In "Karate Choppers," "SquidBob TentaclePants," and "Nasty Patty." *Watermelon - appeared in the episodes "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost," "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups," "Sweet and Sour Squid." "Doing Time," "Hello Bikini Bottom!" and "Bucket Sweet Bucket." altri cibi e bevande Cibi minori * The Chocolate Balloon * Gelatina di medusa * Canned Bread Cibi e bevande di Bikini Bottom *Yummy Bunz *Crispity Crunchies *WOW soup *SpongeBob's Exercise Shake *Spongesicle *Spongey Patties *Super Double Triple Patty *Chum on a Stick * Buttered Barnacles * Canned Bread * Chili Kelp Fries * Chum Burger *Kelp Cheese - In "Walking the Plankton" * Chum Chili * Chumbalaya * Chummy Joes * Coral Bits * Crunchy Kelp Dog * Wennie Hut Jr. Hot Dog * Wennie Hut Jr. Shake * Foot Long * Golden Loaf * Kelp Bits * Krabby Newberg * Minnow Meal * Monster Krabby Patty * Patty Newberg * Pretty Patty * Triplo Krabby Supreme Categoria:Cibo Categoria:Liste Categoria:Bevande